highrise
by dezel
Summary: In all honesty, he called her because he didn't want to be alone.


"A-and you're okay with this?"

Amelia shrugs as she sits down on the window seat, back against the window as she peers up at her client. "'m perfectly fine with it! 's not like I'm broken or something." She runs a finger through her thick, short blonde hair. "Question is, are you okay with it? You're pretty nervous."

Tolys' face turn scarlet as he plays with the hem of his green vest. "Of course I am!" _I just didn't want to be alone in an unfamiliar country._ But he'll never admit to that. Amelia is pretty, with large blue eyes, cropped hair with her bangs held back by a red clip and on her collar bone are three stars that are red, white and blue.

She gives him a kind smile. "Would you like to just chat then? Until you're comfortable, or time's up. No extra charge or anything." He draws in a deep breath and nods, and she scoots over, patting the spot next to her and he graciously accepts it. "So where ya from?"

"Lithuania."

Amelia gives him a blank look for a moment, as she tries to remember where that's located at and he opens his mouth to explain but she nods. "Ooh. Right." She doesn't know, but like him, won't admit to it. "What brings you here?"

 _Stupid family. Stupid dad._ "My dad wanted me visit him."

She tilts her head to the side. "You're not stayin' with him?" He lets out a nervous laugh, and she shrugs, as though she doesn't care. "Ah, so you come from _that_ kind of family. Sorry, dude." Amelia is used to this by now, a client calls and then gets nervous right before and she never gets angry at them for it. Calling a prostitute _can_ be daunting, especially when the reality hits. Other times, clients just want company and someone to talk to, especially when they're at their lowest and don't want to be alone.

Her services range from a specific kinks to just being a friend or an escort to some party, she isn't picky, so long as she's getting paid and she leaves with happy clients. There were a few times where she _has_ had to call the cops or an ambulance because even being a friend couldn't help them.

"A-are you?" The blank look returns and Tolys fidgets. "From that kind of family?"

"No. I'm actually on good terms with them." She laughs a little. "I got lucky, honestly. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he found out, and grandma didn't want to speak with me for a few months but otherwise, things are good on my end. My brother finds it weird, but hey, it's getting me through school."

"Oh, you're doing this for school?"

"Yeah! 's not like 'm broken or something. I don't know what school's like in Lithuania, but here, college can get _expensive._ I'm currently going in for political science. What about you? Are ya in school? Tell me about _you_." So long as she remains open, friendly, nervous clients tend to start to calm down and if she's an open book and lends a listening ear, she can gain their trust easier and faster.

Tolys licks his lips. "No, I am not in school. I uh, work."

"Ya got a boyfriend or girlfriend?" She doesn't judge. Sometimes, her clients end up being gay and just need a beard or a friend date for the night.

"I-I _had_ a boyfriend. We sort of...broke up a month ago."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry." Amelia gives him a gentle smile. "What do you do for work?"

"I work for my dad's company. He's currently here in the States trying to establish a business partnership. It's a restaurant and bar, I really enjoy it because it gives me an excuse to cook and seeing people happy at the end makes me happy." Amelia nods. "My boyfriend—er _ex boyfriend_ , said that I kept choosing work over him. He also ended up meeting this really pretty girl from Hungary on a trip, and it was a mutual agreement."

"Well, you do need to learn to balance work and relationships. I'm guessing you're a bit of a workaholic." Tolys shrugs, looking away, sheepishly. "Nothing wrong with that."

"If you say so."

Amelia gently rests her hand on top of his, and she waits for him to pull it away. "Do you have any siblings, Tolys? Any pets?"

"I am an only child, and I do not have any pets."

"Want a brother?"

"No, thank you. I hear they can be difficult."

"They can. I love him, but he can be annoying and I probably annoy him."

A silence settles between them, and she listens to the traffic a few stories below and hears footsteps running through the hallway. "There a pool here?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Explains the kids."

"So do you have any pets?" She supposes he's turning the questions back on her to be polite.

"Yeah, I have a golden retriever. I named him Washington!" Her eyes light up. "Want to see pictures?" Before Tolys can even give her an answer, she's already grabbing her phone from her jean pockets and unlocking it. He surrenders to the idea of being shown dog pictures and leans in to get a better look at the screen. "Here he is, the first day I brought him home from the shelter!" The dog in the picture is smaller, a little too thin and ears back. There's a male in this picture that looks _a lot_ like Amelia, with a few obvious differences.

She swipes her finger to the right. "Here he is a few months later, at the park." She goes through five more pictures and a video. "And that's my baby." she concludes after awhile and Tolys isn't sure what to say to that. Did she really get excited showing off her pet? "And the guy that popped up in the picture a few times was my brother, Alfred. The other one was my cousin, Matthew."

He makes an "o" with his mouth. "Um," He shifts closer, and the duo delve into pointless conversations about different things, and Tolys finds himself much more relaxed than in the beginning. "May I kiss you?"

Amelia snickers a little, giving him a little grin. "Of course you can!" He leans forward, and their lips brush and he quickly pulls away.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." She murmurs as she climbs onto his lap. "Care if I continue?" He shakes his head, and she cups his face into her hands, gently tilting it upwards towards her. Amelia presses her lips against his, tilting her head only just slightly and flicks her tongue against his lips. She feels him rest his hand on her hip, and slowly slide down towards her butt and grips. Their tongues meet, and she grinds down. Tolys lets out a soft groan, and she moves one hand in between them and down between their bodies.

Amelia cups the forming bulge, squeezing and rubbing. She breaks the kiss, breathing hard as she peppers kisses along his cheek and down his jaw bone to his neck. Amelia pulls his vest and undershirt aside and nibbles at the junction between his neck and shoulder. She feels his fingers brush against her own jaw and pulls her back up, bringing her into another kiss. This time, he's feeling much more confident. Amelia continues to rub at the bulge as they kiss, and finally, unbuttons and unzips his pants and reaches in, pulling out his half hard cock.

She strokes him to full erection, gripping at the base and rubbing the pad of her thumb over the head and he moans, hips bucking upwards. Once more, Amelia breaks their kiss and climbs off of Tolys' lap.

"Hey, stand up really quick." Tolys does so, quickly stripping himself down before she could. Amelia glances at him, quickly, up and down. He's a lot more muscular than she had thought, and even more well endowed. She licks her lips and he seems a little more sheepish again. "Not bad lookin',"

Tolys clears his throat. "What about you?"

She steps closer to him, standing up on her toes and whispers in a husky voice, "Care to do it?"

Tolys does so, slipping his hands underneath her blue tank top and bunching it up as he moves his hands upwards. Amelia closes her eyes, relaxing as he does so and lifts her hands above her head. Her shirt off, and his hands were at her breasts, squeezing and gently rubbing. Fingers pinch at her already erect nipples and she gasps a little. He leads her back to the window seat, finding enough self assurance to take control and sits down again.

Amelia kneels on the ground, grasping at the base of his penis again and licks the tip. Tolys closes his eyes, drawing in a breath as she takes him into her mouth. She sucks, licks and strokes, listening to the little noises he releases from his mouth. She peers up at him through long lashes and their eyes meet. His self confidence is gone again, and he's embarrassed again, face redder than before and he looks away. Amelia pulls off, and languidly licks along the underside of his cock and he moans.

"A-Amelia," he grunts out, breathing hard.

"Okay." She mumbles, as she pulls away, staggering as she stands up. He reaches up and unbuttons the hem of her jeans, trying to pull them down and gets stuck part of the way. Amelia laughs a little and helps him, pulling them the rest of the way down and kicks them to the side. She stands there, before them, in pink floral printed panties. Now, it's her turn to feel self conscious. "I know, lame choice of underwear. You sounded like you were really sweet when I spoke to you on the phone, and I dunno-"

"Huh?" He realizes she's talking about her underwear and blinks. "O-oh! They're cute."

"Thanks! They're my favorite." Amelia smirks a little as she half stalks across the room and to the bed, where her bag sits. She opens it and rifles through it, and pulls out a condom. "Now then," she breathes as she returns to him and climbs back on top of him. "Are you ready?"

Tolys hooks his fingers into the hem of her underwear and pulls them down, and she helps him get them off, trying not to move so much. Gently, he flips their positions around, her back hitting against the window and she winces. "Sorry." he whispers.

"If you wanted to be on top, you could have said so." she replies, teasingly and pulls him back into a kiss, breaks it just as quickly. "But don't apologize. Keep going." Tolys kisses along her neck, and down to her shoulder. He sucks at the juncture and moves down towards her breasts. He takes in a breast, gently sucking at her nipple. She moans, back arching. The noise comes out a little louder when he slides a finger along her wet slit, and inside. He pumps it in and out, feeling her squirm and buck her hips.

She cums a few moments later, breathing hard. Amelia shifts, turning around so she's on her hands and knees, and facing the crowd below. Part of her wonders if they looked up, if they would see her. It wouldn't be the first time she would have been caught, but at least this time, it wouldn't be the cops knocking on a car window.

Amelia hands him the condom, and she hears the all too familiar crinkling noise as he rips it open and pulls it out. There's a pause, and finally, she feels him pressing the head of his cock against her vagina. "Are you ready?" he mumbles.

"Whenever you are."

Her breath hitches as he thrusts in, fingers scratching against the glass. " _Fuck_." She makes a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan as he slowly pulls out, and pushes back in. As he quickens his pace, Amelia finds herself clawing at the glass and pushing back against him every time he pulls away.

Amelia's moans groan louder as Tolys reaches around and gently rubs against her clit with one hand. Rubbing a little more harder as his paces slows, he feels her muscles clamp down around him and he groans, cumming. He collapses against her, breathing hard, resting against her for a brief moment before pulling out. Tolys slouches next to her, panting. He runs a hand through his hair, wondering if he regrets his choice or if he's okay with it. Carefully, he removes the condom and throws it into the bin near them.

There's a long pause and Amelia glances at the clock. There's a half an hour left of their session. "You doin' okay?"

"I am fine," Comes the tired reply.

"Good, good." She smiles kindly, resting up against him. Yawning a little, Amelia feels her eyes droop. She doesn't have anymore clients for the day, at least. A short nap for the day sounds like a good idea.

"W-would you like to stay a little longer?"

Staying and cuddling with someone sounds like an even better idea. "Sure!"


End file.
